The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Queen
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: 3 years after Link's rescue of Hyrule, a new evil magic causes their worlds to fall in shambles. With Midna by his side, Link must once again aid the Twilight Princess. Zelda depends on it. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"_As long as we have this mirror…__We can meet again…"_

_Horrified eyes as the mirror shatters…the last connection…broken._

_Will he ever know her emotions?_

The Eternal Queen 

The morning dew tickled Link's feet as he walked barefoot across the grass. Epona followed obediently behind him.

"Link!" Illia ran up to him with a grin on her face.

"You finally woke up, huh sleepy head?" She giggled as Link blushed.

"The mailman came by today," She reached into her pocket and pulled out elegant stationary, "It's for you Mr. Hero."

Link carefully took the paper. It looked very important.

"Go on! Read it!" Illia urged. Link nodded and began to read:

Dear Link,

A terrible crisis has befallen Hyrule Castle. It is best that you come immediately. One who carries the name hero genuinely and high, please aid us in our time of need.

Hyrulian Soldier

"So…another mission, huh?" Illia said sadly. Link touched her shoulder. She shook her head and lightly pushed it off, "Don't worry about me. Go. Hyrule needs you."

Link nodded firmly and reached into Epona's sack. He pulled out his boots and slid them over his now dry feet. Illia moved aside as the green-garbed legend climbed upon his stead. Her tears softened the soil as he headed into the abyss.

…………………………………………

"Toru! Any sign of him?!" A Hyrulian soldier yelled to his comrade.

"No, Hideo…wait! There he is!"

A young man was visible through the pouring rain. Though it was dark, his tunic and mare brilliantly shone.

"Open the gates!" Hideo yelled. Toru and the others obeyed and pushed the mighty wheel. The chains loosened as the gate lowered. Link and Epona we granted entry into Hyrule castle town.

Upon entering, Link noticed something strange. It was starkly quiet. The eeriness was overbearing. "Link, my boy!" A familiar voice called. Rusl pushed past the others and met with his friend. "It's horrible! The princess is missing!" Link gasped. He had heard from Zelda less than a week ago. It felt strange not knowing where she was…but it was also familiar. "To top it off," Rusl cried, clearly agitated, "Other countries are vying for power! It's war, Link! It's war!"

Link looked around him. Suddenly, It became evident that Rusl was telling the truth. Houses were locked. Blood was spattered on the floor. Small whimpers were heard, but ignored.

Link scowled. "They'll be back tomorrow," Rusl continued, rubbing his head, "They are predictable, but strong. They seem to be of another world." Suddenly, Epona began to stomp uncharacteristically. Her hooves echoed throughout the lonely streets.

No…" Rusl looked up in horror. Huge beings drowned in darkness loomed over him. "They came early…DAMMIT!" Rusl put his helmet on and ran towards the troops, "Close the gates!" He screamed, but it was too late. The monsters barged in, ripping everything in sight. "Pahhhwuhhh" They moaned. The sound shivered Links spine, but he stood his ground. "Givvvvveee meee pahhhwuhhh…."

Link quickly reached to his back…but felt nothing. "Ah!" Link cried. He forgot he replaced his sword. He though he wouldn't need it again. How sadly he was mistaken.

The monster slashed at Link. The hero smoothly dodged and back-flipped onto his horse. Not wasting a second, Epona ran towards the gates. She cried as they shut in her face. "My apologies Link!" A soldier called. Link understood. They can't afford more enemies inside.

"PAHWUH!" A huge hand smashed down in Links vicinity. Epona barely made it out intact. Their options were running low. Link swore under his breath as he thought of his carelessness. He forgot to stock up on weapons. He was defenseless.

"NEIGH!" Epona skidded to a halt. They were at a dead end. She turned in horror to the faceless beast. No mercy was evident as the claws struck down. Link closed his eyes and waited for contact….

_Link!_

Link's eyes opened as a powerful blast ripped the enemy apart. The embers melted off the dark skin and exploded the empty heart.

"Ah…" Link traced the source of the attack. There was nothing there.

_Link!_

It was that voice again.

_Haven't you seen these monsters before? You know how to kill them. Go to the sacred temple in the Faron woods. Retrieve the sword of evils bane._

Though he was skeptical, the voice was right. Those were the demons of the Twilight. He hadn't seen them for so long…he had almost forgotten.

"Hi-yah!" Link dug his spurs into Epona's sides. Taking the hint, Epona began a mad dash over a nearby fence. One…two…three…she jumped over them all until they flew over the castle walls. Feeling his determination, Epona immediately headed for Faron Woods.

……………………………………………

Link hopped off Epona as he looked ahead. Just beyond the temple laid the sword he must equip. Quickly, he searched his satchel for anything to help him get across. "!" Link was surprised to find his clawshots still inside. At least he remembered something.

He hooked onto a nearby tree and followed through. He didn't stop until he met with a skull kid deep in the forest.

"I remember you!" the kid exclaimed. "You were once a beast, then a man. I see human is your true form." The kid danced around Link. Link sighed. He didn't have time for this.

"I see you're in a hurry," The kid said, "Since you played with me that long time ago, I'll let you through!" He showed Link the way with his glowing lantern.

"If I could, I would grow up to be just like you." The Skull kid sighed as they traveled through the darkness, "But I'm not good enough for the outside." Link started to say something, but the kid shook his head, "It's okay. I'm content here. This is my home."

After a moment of awkward silence, they finally reached the two large statues. "Your welcome!" The Skull Kid giggled as he disappeared.

Without wasting a second, Link ran between them towards where the light shone. Its eternal beauty resonated in the dark, just as much as in the light.

Slowly, he walked up to it. Though others cowered in its presence, Link felt worthy. He KNEW he was worthy. Gently he grasped the handle. With a slight tug, the blade slid out of its prison. The sword of evils bane. The Master Sword.

_Just like old times, isn't it?_

Link looked around. The voice was starting to get to him.

_Am I a stranger to you?_

Link nodded. He hadn't the fainted idea who it could be.

_You know, that really hurts…_

Before Link could respond, suddenly memories came back to him:

"**Your world is becoming trapped in twilight…"A females voice spoke to Link. Link scratched his ears with his hind leg. That really hit the spot. **

"**Are you listening? Your world is in danger." Link nodded and stood on all fours.**

"**If I save you, you have to be my servant. You have to do my bidding." The imp was serious. **

**Link scowled, but he had no choice. The chains bonded him to his cell.**

"**Is that a yes?"**

**Link nodded.**

**The imp smiled, "Good Boy…"**

……………………………

"**Link…at first I just wanted to save my world…but after yours and Zelda's kindness…I just can't be selfish." The small hand lightly touched Links face. "I will help you. We have to save Princess Zelda."**

**Link nodded and smiled. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked upon the imp. She truly had a heart.**

………………………

**Link and Zelda watched in horror as she pulled out the Fused Shadows. Link knew what they were capable of. He didn't want to see her hurt. Thinking of this, the imp transported the Hyrulians outside. She couldn't let them see her this way.**

……………………

**Ordon…Faron…Lanaryu…and Eldin all gathered at a hill. There's something they're watching. Protecting.**

**With hope driving him, Link runs…runs towards that hill. Even with the fatigue of battle, he has to know. He wants to see her okay.**

**At the top, something with fiery hair stands up. A woman. Her beauty is foreign…majestic even. But yet, it suits her perfectly. Link gazes upon her as she smirks.**

"**What? Is my beauty leaving you speechless?"**

**Yes. Yes it was.**

Midna….

Links mouth formed the revived name. A soft hand touched Links shoulder. He put his hand on top.

"You remember me now, right?"

Link nodded. He wondered if she could feel him shaking.

"Did you miss me?"

Nod.

"Did you hope to see me again?"

Nod.

"…Are you crying?"

Nothing.

"It's okay…I am too."

Link turned toward the red-haired beauty. Her blue hand slid off his shoulder and wiped her tears. Her golden eyes were watery as her red pupils looked at her long-lost hero. She saw a single tear down his cheek. A fugitive tear.

"Silly. Heroes don't cry." She giggled.

Link smiled and flicked the tear off.

Midna walked towards him, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Link turned serious again.

"Our worlds…they are becoming reversed."

Link didn't understand.

"Zelda is missing, correct?"

Nod.

"I'm her replacement."

Link held a face of confusion. Midna understood. It's best to just get to the point.

"This world, the World of Light, is becoming my Twilight world and vice versa. An evil magic is changing them. If this succeeds…your people of light will shatter in the darkness. My people will melt in your light."

Link understood now. Midna nodded sadly. "We have to find the source of this evil magic. I can't stand to see our worlds in shambles again…"

The question on Links mind was clear. Where do we start? What do we do?

Midna smiled. It was just like old times. "We need to collect the Elemental Orbs. Better known as the Forbidden Gems. There are six: Fire, Water, Wind, Electricity, and Nature"

Link counted. That was only five.

"Someone…the one who cause this…holds the final one. The one of balance. He has broken it and created two new orbs: Light and Dark. But in order to get those, we must obtain the help of the other elements."

Link slightly smiled. He was used to collecting items.

"While in human form, I can still hide in your shadow…"

Midna pondered. "I lost the crystal from Zant that helped you transform, so soon you'll become a wolf again. I'm too big to ride on your back now…"

She reached into the folds of her robe and pulled out a collar. It was small and had a speaker on it. "When in wolf form, cry out to me in this song: low, high, low, low. I'll be there immediately to help. Call me anytime anywhere. Beside, I'll probably be near anyway."

Link nodded and pocketed the collar.

"No!" Midna cried, "You must wear it now! You can't put it on as a dog!"

Link groaned and put it on. It hung around his neck like a necklace.

"Don't you look sweet?" Midna said sarcastically. "Now back to the matter at hand." Link nodded and reached out for her. Midna, a little confused, took his hand. Link led her out outside. Then he pulled out his clawshots…

"I can warp us back, you know. I don't need portals anymore--!"

Link ignored her and held her by the waist. He made sure he had a tight grip, and then he hooked onto the trees before him. Midna blushed and looked down the whole way. "Maybe this won't be exactly like old times…" she said softly under her breath.

**Ta da! The first chapter to one of my favorite games in the whole world!!! Yippee! R&R please (Not rest and relax, Read and review sillies!) By the way Pahwuhpower. the monster can't pronounce it clearly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Link isn't mute in the whole story. That would be WAY too hard. I just felt to make the first chapter a little 'epic' I should keep to his muteness…anyway, he can talk. Bottom line.**

**The Eternal Queen**

Epona strained with getting used to two bodies. Midna held onto Links waist as they rode towards the perilous castle. Midna looked downwards, refusing to look up. Her heart was beating fast as the wind blew her hair back.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Link hopped off Epona's back and reached out for Midna's hand. She softly took it as he helped her down. "Thank-you, but I'm capable of doing that myself." Link just smiled and looked towards Hyrule castle. Midna looked up at his gasp.

"Oh my god!"

Hyrule was enveloped in a blue light. Everything inside was dark. Storms showered the castle with its sorrow. It was just like old times...too much. Things that they hoped never to relive seemed to start coming true one by one. Midna felt Link scowl as he unsheathed his sword. He motioned for Midna to stay behind as he ran towards the peril.

"No one tells a princess what to do." Midna said under her breath. She waited for Link to go deep into the town. Then she followed quietly behind.

……………………………………………………

Link slashed his sword at the glass-like substance. Of course, not even a mark was evident on its surface. Even though he knew it was hopeless, he slashed again. Something had to give.

"Let me try." Midna send an explosive wave of energy towards the prison. Though it looked effective…it wasn't. "Well, that sucks." Midna put her hands on her hips. Link gave her a concerned look. "What?!" Midna exclaimed, "You didn't really expect me to stay there, did you?" Link just sighed and turned back to the inevitable fate of Hyrule.

"We should see Faron. He ought to know where to go first." Midna suggested. Link slightly nodded. Then he began to head back to his mare. Midna saw the fatigue in his walk. Midna's face crumbled.

"Link…" she asked as Link put her back on the horses back.

He grunted in response.

"Have you ever…played?"

Link looked back at her confused.

"Um, you know! Um…had fun?" Midna turned from him to hide her embarrassment.

Link smiled brightly. His nod made some of the blush leave Midna's face.

"Was it a long time ago? Before I met you?"

He nodded again.

"Did I end your fun?" the question ran past her lips before she could stop them.

Link looked back at her with big eyes. She turned and felt herself get lost in them.

That smile…his smile…was bright as he bared his beautiful teeth.

"No."

He said no. She didn't end his fun.

The times when Link spoke made Midna feel special. He rarely did, so it felt like he only spoke to her. Like it was only she that can bring his voice alive. She loved his voice. It was strong and warm…it was the voice of a kind, gentle man…but with the edge of a warrior. When he spoke…she always felt secure.

"Can we play? When it's all over, I mean." once again, Midna's mouth moved before her brain.

Link nodded again. She looked away again to flick away a tear. Feelings that she thought would be long dead were still burning in her chest. She couldn't stamp them out:

"_With this mirror…we can always see each other…"_

_Eyes shocked as the mirrors shatters. _

_The Twilight Princess fades…_

"_I'm sorry Link…" Midna thought to herself_

"_If I stayed here….I'd fall in love with you. I just can't."_

_Link watches in horror as she turns into black fragments._

"_We are from two different worlds…light and dark don't mix."_

Midna tried to stop the beating in her chest, but as she held on to his waist…she saw she couldn't. The horse ran full speed towards Faron woods. She learned on his back and let her chest rise and fall on his tunic. Link felt her and blushed. He continued to concentrate on the path before him.

"When we play, Link," Midna asked quietly, "Can I be the hero?" once again, another nod.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"The Forbidden Gems…those are dangerous tools used by evil." Faron spoke in a loud voice that dripped with authority. "But I can see the Twilight clouds coming…I see your dilemma." He caressed his hand over the orb he swirled about. "Go to the Mountain of Death. There you will find the orb of fire." Link nodded and began to head towards Kakariko. "But be warned, young Link," Faron's voice turned foreboding, "If a human not pure of heart touches the orb…it will shatter. Leave your selfish desires behind or else you journey increases." Link nodded. What selfish desires could he possibly have?

Midna waited on Epona for Link to return. She stroked her fingers on the white locks. Epona neighed softly as the gentle hands smoothed her unruly hair. Finally, Link hopped onto the horse. Midna resumed her place around Links waist.

"Where are we going?"

"Kakariko." He always kept his sentences short.

"To Death Mountain? Is this for the fire gem?"

Links silence was answer enough. It always was.

"We should do something fun after this is all over." Midna said, mostly to herself.

Link heard her, but didn't respond. Instead, he just smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………

A Goron greeted them at the entry to the mines. Link bowed in sync with the huge creature.

"For what you did, you may enter anytime!" The Goron said happily.

Midna watched him whisper something to the Goron. Then he entered the mines.

"Hey! Link!" Midna began to run after him, but the Goron blocked her way. "Sorry, but Link doesn't want you to get hurt. Says you're not properly equipped."

"I can't believe this! Let me through!" She tried to move the huge thing aside, but the Goron didn't budge.

Seeing defeat, Midna turned and sat on the platform in the middle of the room. She occasionally turned back to see if the Goron moved. He hadn't and he won't. 'There has to be another way into the mines…" Midna chewed on her fingers. Suddenly, an idea occurred. She stood up. "Where are you going, miss?" the Goron asked immediately. "I'm going to the bathroom." Not knowing what to say, the Goron let her leave the room.

"Okay." Now outside, Midna used her powers to fly upwards. She loomed over the top of the mountain. She ignored the heat so she could find Link. "A-hah!" she spotted him fighting creatures of the twilight. "I should help…" she began, but as she saw the determination on Link's face, she decided to withdraw. He is a warrior, after all.

"He-yah!" Link stabbed his enemy through the vicinity of the heart. Upon its fall, Link quickly turned and did a Helm splitter on his next opponent. Its head fell in two, the dark contents disappearing before hitting the floor. "He-yah! Hah! EEEYAH!" With a masterful combo, Link took out the remaining three enemies. Without wasting a solitary moment, he ran into the next door. The big key door. "He sure works fast…" Midna thought. She quietly landed in front of the room Link entered. She pressed her ears onto the door. She could hear Link's sword cut flesh. She could also hear his screams.

"No, Midna…" she chastised herself. Her body wanted to go in, but her mind told her its okay, Link can handle himself. "Eack!" Link's wounded screamed echoed in Midna's heart. That was it. She must go.

"Link!" she shoved the door aside and ran into the room. Much to her horror, Link was backed into a corner. A huge demon that resembled a dog loomed over him. Inuyami: The Decimated Dream.

Before any thought took place, Midna charged up her strength. When Link saw her, his eyes grew wide. She could feel his fear. "Don't worry about me!" Midna hated to be so…cared for. She had a more independent personality…except when it came to Link.

"HA!" A slow, but strong blast of energy headed towards Inuyami. The beast easily dodged the blow. He then turned away from Link and towards Midna. Se had no time to react as a mighty paw struck her into the wall, knocking her unconscious"

"MIDNA!!!" Horrified screams echoed from Link's direction. Inuyami turned back to the tunic-wearing boy. The amount of anger on the Hyrulians face was immeasurable. It actually struck fear into the heart of the dog-beast.

"Ahhhhhh…." Links sword turned bright as his energy filled it with power, "ahhhh….." The beast could take him. He knows he can. Just a swipe of the paw…. "AH!" Link swung his blade with a heavy arm. The beast was sadly mistaken as the metal sliced his flesh into two. The bloody eternal parts laid themselves messily upon the floor.

Soon, the thick darkness seemed to lift from the room. Not caring for the orb, Link ran towards Midna. She wasn't hurt too badly, but he couldn't help but worry about her small bruise.

"Link…" Midna said, coming too, "I'm fine...really. Get the orb." Link nodded and gently laid her back down. Then he got up and walked over to the sacred chamber besides the drying corpse.

_If a human not pure of heart touches the orb…it will shatter._

Link reached out for the orb. He had nothing to worry about.

_Leave your selfish desires behind_

He touched it.

_Or else…_

"Ah!" Link screamed in pain as the orb burned in his palm. It threatened to burst. Midna quickly sat up, "Don't worry about me!" Link didn't know the meaning of those words. Midna tried to make him understand, "Please! No selfish desire! Forget about me, even if just for a second!"

Link tried to forget about Midna's wound. He tried to forget about wanting her to be safe. And though it pained his heart, finally the orb cooled down. "Put it in here." Midna commanded, holding an odd bag. It seemed to be made of a silver liquid. It moved like water, yet it held a shape. Link quickly put the orb in the bag. Midna tied it closed and place it around her hips.

"This one was easy…and quick, but the next ones will be hazardous."

"How do you know?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Let's just say I'm a whiz at these things, okay?"

Link still looked unsure.

"Look, there are always more monster and more puzzles as you proceed, right? Well, it could just be a lucky guess!"

"Uh-huh." Link said with a smirk on his face. Midna folded her arms and pouted.

"Let's go, Mr. Hero." She spun on the ash ridden ground. A portal appeared at her feet. Link followed her. She grabbed his hand and they disappeared into black particles on the winds.

………………………………………………………………..

"Huh?" That was the first thing to come out of Links mouth when they reappeared. They were not outside the mines like he expected, but on a large hill that looked over Lake Hylia. The sun was setting over the body of water, casting an infatuating glow.

"What are we-"

"I wanted to play." Midna quickly explained. She was already blushing; she couldn't afford to be more embarrassed.

"Play?" Link didn't see anytime for play.

"You should have some breaks no and then…I saw how tired you were...and...and…" Midna nervously played with her fingers. She hated being so nervous. It made her feel vulnerable.

"Look, if you don't want to that's okay. I'll warp us ba-"

"What do you want to play?"

Midna looked up at the smiling Link. She felt her body go at ease. "I want to play a fairy-tale. One with a princess and a hero."

Link laughed. It warmed Midna's heart. "That sounds like reality to me." He said. Midna smiled. She was, after all, a princess.

"Yes…but I want something different…I want to be the hero."

Link nodded. He remembered her request earlier.

Midna smiled warmly, "Thank-you."

Link watched as she conjured up several dolls. She created a plastic castle and people bustling about. It was a mini Hyrule...an exact replica. Link picked up a green-garbed Hyrulian. He smirked as he saw me closer. "You look funny in green." He laughed. The plastic Midna doll wore a green robe similar to Links tunic. She carried the Master Sword on her back. "Where am I?" He looked around the tiny buildings for himself.

"You're in there." Midna opened the castle and pointed to the highest tower. "You're in trouble and need my help." Link watched her sit on her knees and pick herself up. "Hyrule is my child," she began, "I'll defeat the demons, destroy the monsters, and fight back the darkness to give it a safe place to grow." She put the doll on the tiny Epona and rode to Hyrule castle. She then hopped off the horse, and led herself up the winding staircase.

"Link!" the heroine cried. Link turned his doll around. "I, Midna, am here to save you! Have you nothing to say?" Silence. Midna looked up to see Link thinking. Then he began to speak, "If I said thank-you, it wouldn't be right. If I said 'you're my hero' it wouldn't be true enough. If I gave you a billion compliments that ended in sugar coated dreams of eternal happiness… promises that in a realistic world cannot come true…it wouldn't be wise. So instead of telling you my gratitude—an emotion that cannot be described—I'll give you my smile. I can only hope that my feelings will channel to you."

Midna stared at Link with wide-eyes. Not only is that the longest thing he ever said to her, but it touched her deeply.

"So…all you have in return is a smile?" she asked.

"No words can express my gratitude."

"No present or hug or kiss even?"

"Not one will convey my emotions."

Midna thought. "Why would I do this for nothing in return?"

A long silence passed. Just as she thought he wasn't going to answer, Link broke the silence, "Because…that's the hero's burden. No gift or kind word will erase the remains of enemies you've slain. Of the lives you had to take. Of the risks that could take your own. But the last thing…the last thing I want on my mind when I die…is someone's smile."

Midna watched Link get up. "We should collect the other orbs." He said, stretching. Midna thought as he headed down the hill. "I could never do all of that for just a smile…" she said softly. Then again, Link is the hero. Midna is just pretend.

**Woot! 'nother done! Review! (also I meant to mention him not being mute in the first fic but I 4got. Sry.) **

**P.s sorry for all the "time transition" thingies. I couldn't think of anything else to fit between the events because the real fighting and puzzles don't start till the next chapter. This was just mainly to show Link's ability to talk and Midna's feelings. From now on, the real adventure begins (and of course, romance…and maybe sum drama ;p)**


End file.
